


Magic Always Comes with a Price

by Mifrandir



Series: Wizard and His Wolf [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, 奇幻au, 巫師!紐特, 狼神!民豪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5916877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>面對垂死的巫師，狼神做出了抉擇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Always Comes with a Price

 

 

第一縷飄進鼻腔的焦臭味宛如寒冰法術般擊中民豪，他的前腳懸在空中，震驚地動彈不得：不，不可能，不該發生這種事的。

他撒開四腿往村莊的方向狂奔。按照計畫，守在樹林裡的護衛隊會料理WCKD的走狗，紐特被分派的任務是用法術屏蔽整座村莊，躲過敵方的偵查。幾乎不可能出錯，除非－－

他奔出森林，原本預期穿過村莊邊界時會感覺些許魔法阻力輕刮毛皮，但什麼都沒有。鮮血混雜硝煙的氣味迎面襲捲而來，街道兩側的建築熊熊燃燒，民豪躍過橫屍街道中央的亡者，奔逃的生者與他擦身而過，他一刻也不停歇地直奔廣場。

他在當天清晨架起保護陣法的地方，找到趴臥在破壞殆盡的陣型裡的巫師。「紐特、」民豪低頭用鼻吻輕拱金髮巫師的臉頰，毫無反應。他急忙化為人形，半跪著將對方攬進懷裡，耳中迴盪著凌亂如鼓的心跳聲，紐特雙眼緊閉，膚色灰敗，生命能量微弱到抵不上一隻螞蟻。

瞎卡的，他到底做了什麼？

紐特微微睜開眼，掀動嘴唇似乎要說話，但民豪截住了他。「我們贏了。」他的聲音讓紐特甫撐起的眼皮重重落下，接著巫師的聲音直接在他們腦中響起： _對不起，他們的巫師比我強大太多，我試著抵抗，但......_

「沒事了，我們贏了。」怒火在他的胸口焚燒，把紐特傷成這個樣子，WCKD某種層面上還是勝利了。「我帶你回森林。」

_不，已經太遲了。_

「你說什麼瞎卡話，」民豪失聲大喊。「什麼叫做太遲了？」

紐特的眼瞼微微翳動，像只掙扎著展翅的蝶，僅剩的生命力正在一點一滴流失，挾帶體溫離開他的身體。「告訴我該怎麼做，」民豪低吼，將紐特抱得更緊，徒勞地試圖挽留流失的能量。「告訴我。」

_我很抱歉，民，我......_

紐特的聲音在他腦中嘎然而止。

「不！」他嘶吼，聲音生生撕裂他的喉，彷彿失足摔進結冰的湖裡－－呼吸凍結、四肢僵直動彈不得。民豪察覺背後異樣的光影波動，於是回頭怒視那幢逼近他們的陰影：「你膽敢帶他走！」

陰影發出某種被逗樂的聲音。「這不是你說了算的。」

「我們做個交易。」他將巫師毫無生氣的軀殼摟得更緊，「我的永生換他的餘命。」

陰影笑出聲。「你是神靈，他只是個凡人。」

「你接不接受？」

「如此重大的犧牲背後必然有個悲壯的理由，」陰影聽起來全然明瞭，只是要聽民豪說出口。「告訴我。」

「我不想活在沒有他的歲月。」民豪說道。他在那一刻意識到話語的真實，宛如自天地之始就存在的山脈與風。

「那麼成交。」陰影朝他伸出手，一陣突如其來的虛弱感掠過民豪胸口，彷彿有人從那裡取走了什麼。陰影褪去，民豪站起身，抱著紐特往森林走去，他迫切需要植物與大地的環抱來恢復巫師的生命力。

他要他的巫師快點醒來。

 

  
甫睜眼的那一秒紐特感覺很好，彷彿不過是另一個和民豪共度的夜晚：燒到盡頭的篝火餘燼散發宜人暖溫，他整個人裹在厚實狼皮底下。他乾咳兩聲，一只盛滿清水的陶壺便遞到他嘴邊，他一連喝到見底，記憶才接連湧現：WCKD攻擊村莊、保護陣法被攻破，他奄奄一息的倒在廣場上，心想........「你做了什麼？」他終於有聲音說出口。

民豪一臉無謂地聳肩。「我賣了點東西。」

「給死神？」

「比較像是交換。」

紐特靜靜凝視民豪，他感覺到兩人之間的連結改變了，變得更加強韌、牢不可破，之前介於不朽與凡人之間的隔閡已經消失了。他明白這代表什麼。「......為什麼？」

「你要我看著你死？」民豪嗤笑，「假設我們對調位置，你會眼睜睜看著死神帶走我？」

他當然辦不到。紐特垂下眼睛，一陣涼意從胸口蔓延至指尖：民豪本來擁有永恆的生命，凡人短暫的生命對神靈來說不過一個晝夜，倏忽即逝。

他不願民豪做出這種犧牲，他張嘴想要說些什麼，民豪選在此時伸手撩開他垂落額前的髮。「聽著，你沒有權利告訴我怎麼使用我的生命與靈魂，巫師。」他的手指下滑，拇指溫柔地蹭過紐特的眼角及顴骨。「告訴我你最後沒說完的話。」語氣透露他全然明瞭，只是要聽紐特說出口。

於是巫師說了。紐特抬眼望進民豪眼底，在深邃的凝視中，在他們的意識裡不斷不斷重複。民豪傾身，五指陷進巫師後腦的金髮將對方拉進一個綿長的吻，紐特抬起的雙臂在民豪頸後交叉。

宛如咒語，宛如漩渦。

 

 

 

 


End file.
